


Двое

by KisVani



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Раш и Хлоя в заброшенном городе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двое

Хлоя помнила, как они облетали руины древних городов на шаттле. Илай шутил, чтобы отвлечься, Мэтт неуверенно улыбался, а Раш был молчалив и угрюм, как обычно.  
После пробуждения, всему экипажу Судьбы пришлось закатать рукава и начать чинить корабль, который и раньше-то буквально разваливался на ходу, а после побега из предыдущей галактики оказался в еще худшем состоянии.  
Все были истощены и надеялись, что очередная остановка Судьбы поможет отыскать что-то полезное. Тем более что на планете когда-то жила очень развитая цивилизация.  
Они побродили по руинам, отыскали то, что когда-то было лабораторией или архивом, или чем-то еще, но техника там нашлась. Раш даже перестал выглядеть так, будто сейчас набросится на любого, кто посмеет заговорить.   
— Возможно, мы спасем воздухоочистительную систему Судьбы, — сказал он.  
— Или умрем мучительной смертью, пытаясь, — усмехнулся Илай, но над его шуткой никто не посмеялся.  
А потом запустилась охранная система города, взрыв уничтожил шаттл, пришлось бежать к Вратам пешком, но, как это обычно бывало, они не рассчитали время. Мэтт и Илай ушли, а Хлоя и Раш — нет.  
— Нас вытащат, — сказала Хлоя.  
Это было два месяца назад. Заброшенный город, как ни странно, оказался довольно удобным. Если знать, как не активировать охранную систему, конечно.  
Здесь легко было отыскать воду, в давно одичавших теплицах росли вполне съедобные овощи, а потом они наткнулись на парк, где в озере водились рыбы, похожие на карпов.  
И, как ни странно, во многих домах оставались вещи, которые не истлели со временем, а все еще могли быть полезны.  
— Я не понимаю, — рассуждала Хлоя, добавляя дров в костер, — почему за нами не вернулись? Ведь такое бывало раньше!  
— На Судьбе мог закончиться кислород раньше, чем кому-то удалось починить систему, — ответил Раш и накинул ей на плечи одеяло. — И все умерли.  
— Умеете вы утешать, доктор Раш, — фыркнула Хлоя.  
Когда прошло еще два месяца, стало ясно: Судьба не вернется. Возможно, экипаж и правда умер. А, возможно, без Хлои и Раша они не смогли высчитать курс, чтобы вернуться назад.  
— Я не понимаю, зачем вообще пошла на эту планету, — сказала Хлоя как-то, наблюдая за рассветом с крыши здания, которое напоминало ей собор.  
— Хотела развлечься, я думаю, — предположил Раш.   
Они редко отходили далеко друг от друга. Сначала — боялись не то хищников, не то охранной системы, не то руин вокруг, а потом так привыкли к компании, что иначе и не получалось.  
— А что еще вы думаете, Раш? — спросила Хлоя.   
— Думаю, что тебе стоит называть меня по имени.  
Года оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы руины заброшенного города неведомой цивилизации стали родными. Хлое порой даже казалось, что она родилась здесь, бегала ребенком по пустым улицам, собирала урожай в одичавших теплицах и ловила карпов в парке. И, конечно, всегда была в компании Николаса Раша. А других людей и не существовало никогда.  
— Скажи, а тебе не приходило в голову, что мы так и не очнулись от крио-сна? — спросил Хлоя однажды, когда они сидели после ужина у костра. — Что все, что мы видим перед собой, просто сон кого-то из нас или общая на двоих иллюзия?  
Раш внимательно посмотрел на нее и медленно кивнул.  
— Но мы не узнаем точно, правильно? — сказала Хлоя.  
— Нет. Точно мы не узнаем.


End file.
